There was a good Dragon
by Pinkpony4
Summary: In the small town of Rorikstead is a little girl named Sissel. On a dark, rainy day, she finds herself running from her family, not for the first time. But this time is different. This time, she meets someone, amazing.


**There was a good Dragon**

The sky was cloudy and thick with the smell of rain, making Rorikstead look more gloomy then what was usual.

In one certain home, two little girls sat in the house and waited for the storm to pass. Sissel and Britte, two twins that were polar opposites both in looks and personality. And secrets.

"Britte! Please give it back. Please!" Sissel begged as she clawed at her arm. The special present that Jouane had given her to help in her magic just out of her reach. A silver amulet with a strange glowing aura that she found helped her cast spells for longer. Jouane had told her to keep it hidden.

But when Sissel had bent over to pick the wooden ladle she had dropped while stewing their iron pot, the amulet had fallen out of its hiding spot underneath her dress. Britte had been making a mess that Sissel would have to clean up afterwards, but she was quick to see it and had grabbed it, dragging her sister by the end of it.

Britte snarled as she pushed her sister back, wrapping the necklace over Sissel's head. Free of its owner the amulet was now easier to keep out of her reach.

"You think you're so special don't you ' _sissy_ '!" She kicked Sissel back and thumped her hard over the head, causing her to fall onto her chest. " _I'm Jouane's little shadow since I follow him everywhere and he gives me special jewellery!_ Oh, boo hoo!" Britte sidestepped her sister's arms and kicked her in the ribs. "There is **no** way you're more special than me. You're completely worthless! Dad's going to be so angry when he finds you didn't weed the garden _again!_ "

Sissel stumbled back up and lunged at her sister and pushed her back, closer to the fireplace. Britte's snarl turned into a cruel smirk as she raised the amulet over the fire. "'Nuther step and it can be made into something more useful."

Sissel felt a sudden fury flow through her. As quick as lightning she grabbed her sister's wrists. Britte yelped and thrashed back throwing Sissel away and instinctively dropping the amulet. She could only stare at her burnt wrists that already had blisters and were red raw. She screamed as she felt searing heat on her leg.

She glanced down then dropped to the floor, her dress on fire. She rolled franticly screaming and cursing Sissel. Sissel quickly grabbed the amulet and put it back on before backing away, tempted to run.

That's when she heard the door open.

She felt her blood turn too ice as she heard her father's voice.

"She pushed me into the fire!" Britte screamed. Lemkil looked coldly down at Sissel. He wasn't going to hear her explanation, Britte's smouldering dress was enough evidence.

Sissel was quickly trying to back away while also figuring a way out, but she already knew she wouldn't be able to.

She didn't bother screaming for help as Lemkil grabbed her arm and dragged her back. Britte scooted back and gave Sissel a cruel grin. She liked seeing Sissel being put in her place when the beating wasn't directed at her.

Lemkil grabbed the ladle that she had dropped and started to hit her repeatedly with it. Sissel only curled up and kept her cries of pain to whimpers. She knew that screaming would only make it worse. Lemkil growled and swung so hard at Sissel's head that the ladle snapped. Sissel groaned as her vision became blurred and her head started to throb from the bruise that was already growing.

Lemkil wasn't finished. He dragged her upwards by the neck, but Sissel had had enough. Her father yelled in pain and dropped his daughter as an electrical current went through him.

Sissel took the opportunity. She got up and shoved Britte, who had gotten up to stop her, down. Throwing the door open, she didn't hesitate and took off running into the pouring rain outside.

Her vision was blurred both by her throbbing head, but also by the rain that was pelting down like pebbles. She bolted along the road and past a guard who yelled something she couldn't hear.

The guard was going to chase her, but when he turned around the rain and dark night had swallowed her up.

She was unaware of where she was going. She clambered up a small hill and saw dark shapes on the ground. She ran past them, but not before one of the Skeever bit her leg. It squeaked as its jaws started to burn like fire, and it was forced to let go.

Now with a limp and head getting worse, Sissel stumbled over the rocks and was unable to balance herself out again. She gasped as she tumbled downwards her forearm gaining a large cut along a sharp rock. She crumpled to the bottom of the hill unconscious, cuts and bruises all over her tiny body. Some of them being from the fall.

 **0\\_/0\\_/0**

Sissel opened her eyes and was blinded by white light. Was she dead? She was told that when she died, like her sister constantly said she would do herself, that she would go to a place called Sovngarde. But, Jouane had told her that only brave warriors that fell in battle went there, and she certainly was no warrior.

Something was strange. She had never heard nor seen the wind blow as fiercely as it was... wherever she was. She must be dead. She pinched herself but felt no pain. She looked herself over and saw her cuts and bruises were gone.

She couldn't just stand there. Time to explore the afterlife! She climbed up a steep white slope, her eyes set on two stone pillars ahead. There was a strange semi-circled wall with strange markings and a platform in the middle. A frightening dragon's head was carved into the stone. Sissel looked to her left and saw the mountain went even higher!

She looked to her right and saw a thick layer of cloud blocked most of her view, but she could see here and there, the vast land of Skyrim. It was bigger than she could have imagined!

Sissel frowned. If she was dead, how could she _still_ see Skyrim?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise. Everything suddenly went dark as a shadow covered her. She looked up and screamed running back as fast as her shaking legs would take her.

A dragon! The real, fire-breathing monster that Lemkil had hoped would swoop down and gobble Britte and Sissel up.

The giant landed as gently as it could in front of her. It's scales were grey and it looked old, many horns and some of its teeth chipped or broken. She waited with baited breath for the bright red and orange flame to envelope her, but it never came.

She opened one eye at a time. The dragon was certainly looking at her, but it did not attack. Maybe it was waiting for something.

She took a step closer, its toothy jaw seemed to turn up in a strange smile. It's eyes were faded in colour. Sissel hesitated, then finally mustered the courage that she didn't know she had and spoke.

"I-II- Um..." Sissel swallowed. She couldn't get anything out.

The dragon tilted it's head, it's smile getting bigger.

"Hi." Was all she managed to get out.

" **Drem Yol Lok**. Greetings young." The dragon rumbled, it's-no, _his_ voice was the deepest thing Sissel had ever heard, and it felt as though it sent vibrations through her. " **Bruniik Briinah**. **Bruniik Bormah.** That is why you are here."

Sissel could only stare. What _was_ he saying?

The dragon closed his eyes and raised his head to the sky, letting out a deep breath through his nostrils. "Return home young. **Dir**. You will die from **Hin Haal** \- your health. Go!" He suddenly lowered his head and moved forward.

Sissel stumbled back in surprise. The dragon clearly didn't want her here and wanted her to leave. Not like she was complaining. Then again, perhaps staying with this friendly dragon would be better than going back to her family. But, she didn't _really_ want to die.

 **0\\_/0\\_/0**

 **Author's note:** WHAT! SOPHIA'S ALIVE? Yeah I am. Sorry for leaving you guys in the middle of nowhere for a- what, year? I know it's not Destroyed, but hey! I'm back for 2018, and Destroyed is something I am GOING to complete, even if it's the death of me! So, be prepared for Saturday or Sunday's chapter!

Now onto why I wrote this. I haven't written anything like this for a year, so I really needed to get back into it before I continued. Also, I came across Sissel, and I just HAD to write a story based off of what she says to you when you meet her.

So, I shall see you on the weekend! Stay awesome my buddies!

Love ya!


End file.
